Forum:Sujesta: compra un domina nova
Me vole sujesta ce algun compra la dominas lingua-franca-nova.info e lingua-franca-nova.org pronto. Me pote compra la dominas, o alga otra person pote compra los. On pote compra dominas en multe locas -- per esemplo https://directnic.com. Estas dominas costa $9 e $15. 1) Me pensa ce LFN nesesa un domina ofisial: lingua-franca-nova.info 2) Me vole ce la disionario es otenable en lingua-franca-nova.info/disionario 3) Me vole aida con la loca de ueb, ma lo no es posible con http://webspace.ship.edu/ Daniel *Me gusta puntos 1 e 2, e me grasia tu per punto 3! Cisa la disionario a acel loca pote es min frecuente cambiada – car me esperia un pausa longa sempre cuando me visita la disionario enlinia presente, en cuando lo carga la fix de datos la plu nova. Sur la compra de dominas, Jorj debe deside; me mesma no vole promete me mone a un paia (an si peti) cual va repete a cada anio per sempre. Simon me va compra un domina. cual es plu usosa: .com o .org? si algun vole compra la nom con ".info", bon. si no, me no crede ce lo es multe importante ce nos ave du adirijes. me ave alga otra demandas: cual es plu bon: "lingua-franca-nova" o "linguafrancanova"? plu, esce nos continua usa webspace.ship.edu/cgboer per la pajes, con no plu ca un lia su "lingua-franca-nova..."? o pote nos usa otra locas ance? regardante #3, me pote fa cambias cual otras sujeste a la pajes a me adirije, o an dona la aseda a lo. me fida simon e, posible, otras. plu pensas? jorj :Sorry, I have to switch back to English here. I think you have persuaded me that ".com" might make sense. My geeky mind cannot forget that originally .com was for commercial enterprises, .org for non-profits, and .net for networking related organizations. But I realize that this distinction is largely lost today (for example: interlingua.com). :*Wikipedia says "eventually the distinction was lost when .com, .org and .net were opened for unrestricted registration". I've no real objection to .com, but does it really matter? People who haven't bookmarked the site will find it via a search engine (in which case the top-level domain suffix is entirely irrelevant), not by guessing randomly in their browser's address bar. Simon :Between "lingua-franca-nova" and "linguafrancanova" I prefer the former, as I find it easier to read. That said, I find the name of LFN a bit long and awkward. I wonder what you might think of "Lingua Nova" as accepted slang for the full name (just like "United States" is slang for "United States of America"). If you like the suggestion, you could consider buying "lingua-nova.org" which is available (the .com is taken, but not presently used for much). If you took both "lingua-nova.org" and "lingua-franca-nova.org", you could make one redirect to the other. :*I agree about the use of hyphens, although they're tedious to explain when giving a URL over the phone or on the radio. "Elefen" is an officially accepted short form, which I must confess to really liking. I see that "elefen.org" and "elefen.info" are both available, although "elefen.com" is taken. I don't like "Lingua Nova": it's too generic. I can see no benefit in buying two domains, other than to prevent cybersquatters (and it's impossible for anyone to buy all the possible similar domains). Simon :I have no opinion on the use of webspace.ship.edu/cgboer except to say that it should not be simply deleted because there are links and search engine results that point to it. If you decide that you are happy with how the "lingua...org" website is going, you can create a redirect, so that users and search engines get the correct website. :*I agree – we don't want bits and pieces of information scattered all over the place. That would just make it difficult to keep everything up to date. Simon :As for your last comment: The usual solution is to give people limited access, so they can create or edit pages, but you can revoke their account if there is a problem. When you first setup the host, you will have access to a "control panel". You only want to give the cPanel password to someone you trust. From the control panel, you can do things like install software or give FTP accounts. For example, you can install a website software called Joomla (available in most web hosts). I only used it briefly some years ago, but I found it user friendly. In Joomla, you would keep the "administrator" account to yourself and other people would have regular user accounts. The administrator can do things like lock pages, remove users, or approve trusted users, or whatever else the administrator needs. Daniel :*I've heard good things about Joomla. A content management system is surely a must these days. Cobbling together HTML pages by hand is no fun, and the results look cheap. Simon I am afraid that my knowledge of things internet are too limited for what you are discussing. I had the impression that all one bought was the name and maybe just enough space to add a redirect. Do you mean to say that the name comes with considerable space as well? *You can just buy a name and apply it to an existing server. More commonly, you buy a name and get a server with it, which just means you get some space to store static files (such as those on your own existing sites) plus the ability to run software (such as a content management system) that generates the pages for you. This wiki is a content management system – it gives you a nice(-ish) editor where you can focus on the content you're writing, and then it presents that content in a standard way (in this case, rather an ugly way, plastered with adverts and silly features). What Daniel's saying about passwords and accounts is not really any different to what you're already used to doing as an administrator on this wiki – you grant and revoke permissions. Simon **and does this space cost me more money? (poor retired professor here!) jorj **See https://directnic.com/hosting for one example. Simon **The cost of the LITE plan at DirectNic is $89 for 3 years. I would be happy to send a $50 donation with PayPal. Daniel **that is very generous! I will go ahead and sign up for three years. Then you guys can take over! :o) **I was going to suggest you could crowdfund it with Kickstarter. Maybe we'll try that in three years! Simon As far as what name to use, I am at your mercy. Perhaps the two of you can decide, or add Sunido and Guido to the discussion. I guess I like "lingua-franca-nova.org" best. jorj *Personally, I feel that "lingua-franca-nova.org" is fine. I do like "Elefen" as a name though Guido (talk) *Do you have an opinion about the use of "elefen" as a domain name? Simon **I like "elefen" - I'm only concerned that it lacks recognition "power". on the other hand, the similarity of "elefen" to "elfen" might draw some interest (despite the disappointing Hobbit movies. My wife won't look at her beloved Watson with pointy ears and hairy feet!) jorj **"Elefen" actually seems ideal as a domain name – it's short and punchy, a single word, right for the Zeitgeist. "Lingua-franca-nova" feels clunkier. Which would you rather spell over the phone? (Martin Freeman is amazing as both Bilbo and Watson, but it's certainly weird to switch between Sherlock and The Hobbit in close succession!) Simon ***I have no strong opinion on the domain name. I see pros and cons either way, and I can get behind either one. Daniel ***"lfnova.org" is both easy to say and available. Daniel ***About "elefen": (Pro) it is short. (Con) It is very ambiguous if you just hear it. One is likely to interpret "lfn". Daniel ***since few of our interactions are likely to rely soley on voice, let's go with elefen.org. jorj ***Excellent. With regard to Daniel's (Con) argument: you can easily spell it out as E L E F E N. Simon done. now what? *I see the domain's functioning already. Have Directnic given you any instructions for how to set things up? Simon